


Young Volcanoes

by munchiesafterdark (after_midnightmunchies)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (yes this is named after a fob song don't @ me), Anal Fingering, Bad Ideas, Bottom Lance, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Voltron NSFW Week 2017, they do the nasty on Iverson's desk, top Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/munchiesafterdark
Summary: "There are no bad ideas, just bad decisions."Lance is on a mission to get rekt, and he has the best location in mind. Hunk's just along for the ride.





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's first smut!  
> Written for Voltron NSFW Week 2017 - Day 4 - "Bad Ideas"

“Lance, I really don’t know about this,” Hunk whispered. His back ached from his hunched position. “What if we get caught?!”

“Come on, man, we’re the defenders of the universe!” Lance scoffed quietly, waving Hunk’s concerns away with a flick of his hand. “What are they gonna do? Ground us from our lions?”

He had a point there. But it still felt… wrong.

He paused in his movements as Lance peered into the office window. The lights were off and no movement could be detected through the frosted glass. Smirking confidently, the blue paladin pulled a card from his pocket and swiped it, the tumbler shifting to unlock the door as a green light flickered.

“Yes! We’re in!” Lance whooped as Hunk shut the door behind them. He kissed the key card before tucking it away with a mental note to thank Pidge later.

Hunk stretched as he stood, joints in his back popping satisfactorily. “Man, we are not as young as we used to be. Sneaking around this place used to be a whole lot easier.”

Lance guffawed, the adrenaline of the moment and anticipation for what they were about to do riling him up. He waltzed over to the cherry wood desk, running a finger along it mischievously.

“But y’know, I’m kinda glad we’re not as young as we used to be,” the brunet mused, wiggling his brows as he slid up onto the desk. He made sure to roll his hips as he did so, amused when Hunk’s eyes widened at the movement.

“O-Oh, we’re doing this now?” he asked, voice trembling ever-so-slightly as he tugged at his collar.

Lance had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. “Duh! What do you think we came here for?” He toed his shoes off, kicking them away to emphasize his point.

“It’s just… are you sure you want to do this?” Hunk pushed aside his own hesitation to level a steady look at the brunet, trying to read his eyes. “You do realize where we are, right?”

“Yeah, we’re in Iverson’s office, about to do the nasty on his desk!” Lance crossed his arms. “That man made our days here a living hell, and I want him to eat shit… on second thought–”

“For the last time, I’m not going to bake your shit into a chocolate pie for him!” Hunk threw his hands up, turning away incredulously.

Lance sighed and slid off of the desk, walking up to Hunk. He cupped his round cheeks in his hands and turned his face so that their eyes met. His thumbs gingerly rubbed circles along his smooth skin until he felt the other relax into the touch.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he finally stated, voice soft and velvety.

Hunk shook his head, a small smile coming to his lips. “It’s okay, Lance, I just want to make sure that you’re aware of what we’re doing and not just caught up in the heat of the moment.”

“What we’re doing is the reason for the heat of the moment,” Lance murmured, closing the distance between their lips. Hunk met him halfway, plump lips capturing his in a chaste kiss.

Hunk hummed, threading his fingers into Lance’s hair. He felt Lance’s tongue eagerly prod at his lips and tugged at brunet locks gently in response. Lance groaned, allowing the other paladin to go on the offensive. Hunk’s tongue slipped into his mouth, running along his teeth and teasing his own appendage playfully.

Hunk pulled away after a moment, amused when Lance stood up on his toes in an attempt to follow. “Well, somebody’s needy,” Hunk chuckled darkly, and if that didn’t go straight to Lance’s groin…

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Lance grunted, grasping Hunk’s collar and pulling him down. Their lips clashed roughly, Lance immediately shoving his tongue into Hunk’s mouth.

Hunk tugged on Lance’s hair again in retaliation, the blue paladin moaning into the kiss and grinding his hips down reflexively. They began to move, Hunk backing Lance up until he bumped against the desk he’d just been seated on.

Large hands momentarily slipped from his hair to his thighs, lifting him onto the edge of the desk. Lance’s legs spread involuntarily as Hunk came to settle between them, continuing to rut against him.

Hunk broke their kiss again to trail his lips along Lance’s defined jawline. He dragged his lips against the light stubble, loving the way that it caught on the soft flesh. As he reached his chin, a hand yanked Lance’s head back by the hair, granting him unhindered access to the younger’s throat. At the same time, he slipped the other hand back down to Lance’s ass, kneading as he pressed further against him.

“Shit, Hunk,” Lance moaned as he was manhandled. He loved when Hunk used his size and strength to overpower him. “Ah, fuck!”

Hunk littered love bites along the length of Lance’s neck, pausing to suck a particularly large one just below his adam’s apple. His hands made quick work of the blue button down the younger donned, cold fingers flying to tease his nipples.

Lance couldn’t stop the noises coming out of his mouth. Adrenaline and arousal fused into an indescribable high that had every nerve on edge. He cried out as Hunk’s lips found one of his nipples. The warmth of his mouth on one side clashed with the cool fingers on the other, leaving Lance trembling. Hunk’s free hand found its way down to Lance’s crotch, palming the erection still trapped in his jeans.

“F-Fuck, Hunk, pl-ease!” he squeaked, crying out again when Hunk’s hand slipped into his jeans.

He released Lance’s nipple with a wet smack, smirking up at him. “Please, what?”

Lance shivered as the cool air in the room washed over his bare chest. “Hunk,” he whined as the older paladin withdrew completely.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mused, taking a step back. “I should just leave you here like this. Imagine Iverson’s face when he finds you…”

“Shit!” Lance groaned at the thought of _Hunk_ leaving him exposed and needy for their former sergeant to see.

“Or better yet, maybe I should tease you until Iverson gets back, then fuck you nice and deep, right in front of him. Let him hear all those beautiful sounds that you like to make. Wouldn’t you like that, baby? I know how you like to show off.”

 _“Hunk,”_ Lance moaned, torn between touching himself and reaching for his boyfriend. He ground his hips back against the desk, desperate for _some_ kind of friction, _anywhere._ “Please, more!”

“You have to be more specific, love. What are you asking for?” the older paladin admonished, an amused smirk on his face. He loved to see how much he could ruin Lance, how far he could push him before he cracked. Words were his favorite tool to use, and they both knew it.

“Fuck me!”

“Come on, you can do better than that~”

Lance looked close to tears, his dick visibly twitching in the confines of his pants. “Damn it, Hunk, please! I need your big cock to fucking wreck me! I need you inside me _now!”_

Hunk was on him in an instant, hands and mouth moving too quickly for Lance’s brain to keep track of. His pants were yanked from his restless hips, briefs following unceremoniously as he was laid back against the desk. The brunet hissed as the cool air of the room washed over his exposed flesh.

Hunk fumbled to blindly grab the lube from his pocket, lips occupied with Lance’s. When he successfully retrieved it, he quickly coated his fingers before sliding two into his boyfriend.

Lance cried out at the sudden intrusion, hips immediately grinding down onto them. He kissed Hunk desperately, tears slipping from his eyes.

“Such a slut,” Hunk mused, easily slipping a third finger in. “Don’t even need to stretch you. I should just shove my cock into your hungry little hole right now.” He punctuated his statement by crooking his fingers to prod at his prostate.

“Holy fuck, please! Babe, I’m ready, just hurry!”

Lance released a broken sob when Hunk’s fingers withdrew. He heard the lube being uncapped again, squirming in anticipation. Hunk’s free hand came down to grasp Lance’s hip firmly, fingers digging into the soft flesh and likely bruising the skin.

He guided the head of his cock to Lance’s entrance, teasing it around the rim before pushing in at a torturous pace. The blue paladin nearly screamed in frustration, clawing at Hunk’s shoulders in retaliation.

“Faster! Hunk, baby, I need more!” he cried.

Hunk groaned as he continued to inch his length in. He wanted terribly to shove the rest of the way in, but he also loved watching Lance fall apart. He kept the slow pace, grunting when he finally bottomed out. Lance’s walls clenched around him urgently, his boyfriend pounding weakly at his chest as he begged him to move.

Hunk remained still for a moment longer before withdrawing in one quick pull, reveling in the wet sound that the lube and his precum made. He glanced down in time to watch the head of his cock slip from Lance’s hole before slamming it back in, nearly nailing Lance’s prostate head-on.

The move tore a shriek from Lance’s lips, his head thrown back against the desk. “Fuck!”

“That’s the idea,” Hunk smirked, leaning down to kiss Lance’s tear-stained cheek. He began moving his hips in earnest, the screams and moans slipping from Lance’s mouth music to his ears.

Lance couldn’t think straight, only focused on how stretched and full he felt. Hunk’s hips were pistoning at a brutal pace now, turning his insides to mush. Every other thrust struck his prostate, and he was sure he’d lose his voice at any second from how hoarse his throat already was. His arousal was beginning to ache as he teetered on the edge of orgasm.

“H-Hunk!” he whimpered between moans, “‘mm close!”

Hunk was close, too. His pace had begun to falter as he approached his own release. He ran a hand up Lance’s stomach, spreading his fingers over his chest. He teased each nipple with his thumb, then proceeded up to Lance’s throat. He hesitated there for a moment before reaching to cup Lance’s jaw, drawing hazy blue eyes back to himself.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Hunk assured gently, a sharp contrast to how he continued to pound into his boyfriend. “Now be a good boy and cum for me.”

Hiccupping sobs shook Lance’s body as he came untouched, Hunk’s command the final straw that pushed him over. Watching his boyfriend come undone beneath him sent Hunk over the edge with a few final thrusts, his seed spilling out onto the desk as he withdrew.

Lance immediately melted into Hunk’s arms, the yellow paladin stroking his hair affectionately and murmuring loving words as he waited for him to find his bearings. After a few minutes, the brunet shifted to sit up, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Still think this was a bad idea?” he teased. Cerulean eyes caught sight of some of Hunk’s cum sliding down the edge of the desk, scooping it up with a finger and bringing it to his lips licentiously.

Hunk’s cheeks broke into a furious flush at the display. He swatted at Lance’s shoulder as the younger chuckled at his expense. “Come on, man, we should get out of here before someone notices we’re gone.” He turned his back to his boyfriend before he could get a rebuttal, searching for his boxers instead.

Lance rolled his eyes as he slipped off of the desk. “Fine, but only because Iverson’s office is hella creepy now that the thrill is gone.” He sidled up to Hunk as he was hunched over, trailing his fingers along the nape of his neck. “Unless…”

“Nope!” Hunk scolded, flinging Lance’s jeans into his face. The satisfying smack of denim against his boyfriend’s face made him grin. “We have a perfectly good bed back at the castle for round two.”


End file.
